Yajimora v Duck Duck Dragon
After chapters of crappy build up, it's finally here the finale of the S.A.U.L Project! Yajimora vs the man who gave birth to the man who gave birth to him! Duck! Duck! Dragon! The beach where the battle will take place is called... Battle Beach. The D.D Pirates have surronded the area and Duck Duck Dragon is waiting calmly for his Grandson! The suspense is killling everyone! Duck Duck Dragon has Marine Secretary 1 as a hostage and HERE COMES YAJIMORA! Yajimora: (Walking calmly to his grandfather) D.D Dragon: Grandson.. you have become so disrespectful! you know you cannot defeat me. Yajimora: ( stopping a few feet away from D.D Dragon) You're weak. You treacherous coward! You also have not gifted me your famous sea bat brittle in years. D.D Dragon:...... still as foolish as ever, i see. ( getting into a weird stance) Yajimora: ( tilting his head) Die. ( easily grabs the head of his much shorter Grandfather who is about 5 feet, then pulls him close) Night Night ( drives his knee in his Grandfathers face) sfx: Crrkkkkk '' D.D. Dragon:( laughing) it seems you shattered your knee. ( as smoke blows off his face, his nose is bent and bloodied) Yajimora: That old move.... '''Haikyo* '( struggling to stand) I'll overcome it this time! D.D Dragon: Doubtful! afterall, you are so disrespectful! ( disappearing from Yaji's vision) I have more experience in my one pinky than you have in your entire body! ( he appears in front of Yaji's face, adjusting his body to hook a kick in) Yajimora: ( grabbing D.D Dragon's legs) I am untouchable ( slams his Grandfathers unto the ground like a rag) D.D Dragon: ( smiling as the ground cracks under him) Still holding unto the title i see (scoffing) " Child of God" ( sits up and takes off his shirt) Well ( stretching his legs) You don't become a Vice Admiral.. ( in the blink of an eye Yajimora goes flying, the sand seems to split. and D.D Dragon is standing where Yaji once was) without killing a few god's. Yajimora: ( stumbling to his feet, however it seems his knee cracks and he kneels on the ground) You elderly people are so hypocritcal... You remark at me holding on to my title however afterall these years.. you still hold unto that dumb nickname. " god Slayer". Even that technique.. The Duck Duck Missile punch.... how nostalgic D.D Dragon: Let me finish this quick! ( flexes) A Grandfathers punishment should be swift, blunt and hard handed. Because ultimately... what would happen to the iron if the gold should rust!' KAMI KARI TSURU!*' ( he shifts his stance a little, by holding out his left with the palm facing his opponent. while his right hand is back and the plam is facing himself) Yajimora: ( un phased) That won't work. ( non chalantly pulls a bag of chips from his jacket) D.D Dragon: ( dashing towards Yajimora) Forgive me young one. HAKUNAISHO!*( he circles around Yajimora, running with great speed, as he runs he flicks up dust and sand so Yajimora's vision is competely blocked) Yajimora: For a Marine hero to throw sand in the opponents eyes... how dishonorable D.D Dragon: A child could not comprehend the actions of his elders. Yajimora: It seems you're putting alot into this next blow. D.D Dragon:...... everything. BOTOKU!!!!!!!!!! * ( D.D Dragon appears jumps through the dust. His forehead is covered with veins and his eyes are bloodshot. He drags his leg almost like a soccer kick, the cloth on his right leg shreds off his leg as it approaches Yaji's face) Yajimora:............ Cool. The Dust disappears as some of the D.D crew come to see if their Captain needs some help. As they approach they find D.D Dragon on the ground blood is spewing from his mouth and nose, he's laying flat on the ground almost paralyzed) D.D Dragon: ( as He looks up to see his Grandson glooming above him) You've grown soo much... that counter.... how?? Yajimora: you idiot... ( collapsing on the sand) D.D Dragon: ( getting on his feet) You couldn't fully counter it i see... For such a young one to be able to perform Haikyo*.. remarkable. ( plods over to Yaji's body and lifts his leg with all his power left) i cannot allow you to live Grandson Yajimora: ( standing up to grab his grandfather's leg) D.D Dragon: ( gulps)... what are you? Yajimora: ( laughing as he dangles his Grandfather up by the leg)... you wish to kill me??? HOW CAN YOU KILL ME?! I AM IMMORTAL!! ( throws his grandfather in the air, as he falls Yaji jumps slightly tilting back and blasting his knee through D.D Dragon's Jaw.) I AM THE CHILD OF GOD! ( lands on the ground ) Marine Secretary 1: ( who has had his mouth opened the entire time, sees D.D Dragon land on the ground as blood sprays from his mouth unto Yajimora's face) C..C..Commodore Yajimora...?!?!?! Yajimora: ( laughing maniacally) I will kill the rest for they have sinned! ( laughing maniacally) HAHAHAHAHAHA! The D.D Pirates who hear his blood curdling laugh run away back to the town: Marine Secretary 1: What about your Goncho Chips?!?!? Yajmora: eh? ( he seems to calm down and he grabs D.D Dragon on his shoulders) Lets go home, i see the Mandinghy on that shore over there. Marine Secretary 1: I have to row right? Yajimora: that reminds me! you're rowing back! The End! I'll add another addition in another month! oh read below for some translations! Haikyo~ literally meaning Apostasy. The Duck Duck Families technique of repelling all attacks, it's also known as the Max Counter Palm. Botoku~ lterally meaning Blasphemy. A socceresque scissor kick that is so strong and quick it shreds the cloth of the leg of the pants, the kick is known to decapitate Sea King with ease Kami Kari Tsuru~ literally meaning God hunting tools. A Stance that's supposed to imitate A sword and a shield. The left hand the shield the right hand the sword. Hakunaisho~ literally meaning Cataracts. Its a technique that surrounds the foe with dust in order to inhibit vision. Category:Stories